The Guardian
by mayo chocolate-chan
Summary: Guardians—they are the people who risks their lives to protect people of higher society. Presidents have their own special police.. While the daughter of a famous business magnate, Fujino Shizuru, got what she least expect.Full summary inside!
1. The Guardian

Oo not own ShiNnat~ Geez

Written by : Chocolate-chan

Betta ed by: houNOtenshi

Special thanks for : Natsuki kuga, Wylie, Mizaki and Brittany ;) Facebook~ :D

**Summary:** Guardians—they are the people who risks their lives to protect people of higher society. Presidents have their own special police. Emperors have their own army. While the daughter of a famous business magnate, Fujino Shizuru, got what she least expect—the teenage girl that would turn her world upside down.

**The Guardian**

Chapter 1

**The First Meeting**

**

* * *

**

Beautiful.

Rich.

Famous.

Those three words were used to describe the crimson-eyed beauty. Fujino Shizuru was born on the wealthy Fujino Household, the only daughter of the business Mogul, Fujino Sasuke of Fujino Corporation. Fujinos were known to be highly ambitious. If there were something the Fujino heir wants, the Fujino heir would get. Boys and girls lined up to woo and capture the heart of the tawny haired beauty. The lucky person that would success in pursuing the young girl's heart would be of highly regards in the society. Of all the things the _princess_ had—the money, the power, the influence—she really wanted one simple thing, one simple thing that can never be attained because of her such important status—her freedom. Freedom of choosing what she wants and whom to love. Despite the overwhelming attributes of being a Fujino, Shizuru was just your average girl, hoping to be loved for _who_ she is and not _what_ she is. But to a Fujino, everything was already set in place.

The bell echoed through out the halls of the Fuuka Academy, indicating that the day was over. Students started so swarm outside the halls, some were chatting with friends, and some were running to get to their after school club activities. A large amount of student was starting to cloud in the front of a certain classroom, waiting for their beloved School Council President. People gaped in awe as the president set foot outside the classroom. Her tawny locks were flowing through the air as her crimson orbs scanned the surroundings. Fan girls started to flock around her, squealing 'Fujino-sama's while their hearts swoon as soon as the Fujino heir acknowledged their presence with a smile. Two men arrived at the scene escorting the young lady out of her rabid fan girls.

"Ara." Shizuru started, "Shiguro-kun, Kenjiro-kun," Shizuru said as she walked through the halls of Fuuka Academy. "I'm going to the girl's room for a minute. Would you mind waiting for me?" Shizuru said as she gestured to enter the girl's room. The guards nodded to appease their mistress and wait obediently outside the said room.

Shizuru needed some time out from her fan girls. Luckily, for Shizuru, no other student was present in the room at the moment. A sigh escaped through the luscious lips of Shizuru before she leaned over the sink to wash her face. Earlier today, Shizuru had decided that she would tell her parents about her feeling on having guards around her. Shizuru did not like the slightest idea of having people follow her around wherever she decided to go. Shizuru was about to walk out of the girl's room when an idea popped on her mind after seeing the open window. Feeling mischievous, Shizuru decided to go to the city without her guardians, once and for all. Shizuru uncharacteristically stepped on the toilet seat and jumped out of the window that was barely larger than her body frame. Once out, Shizuru ran towards the forest with the winds gently ramming against her body.

"There was supposed," Shizuru said in between pants as she slowed down, looking around the area, "to be a side walk to—" Shizuru's thoughts stopped when her crimson orbs lay upon a tall, midnight blue haired girl. Shizuru stared at the stranger as she tried zipping her biker suit, remaining oblivious to Shizuru's presence.

"A—ara!" Shizuru aberrantly stuttered. "What a pleasant view." Shizuru almost wanted to pounce at the girl who was clad in a black lacy bra and a half-zippered jacket. Almost. If not for her Fujino self-control.

"W-what!" The girl in biker suit said as her face immediately turned beet red.

"Ah. So cute," Shizuru thought when she saw the girl blushing, "her blush is cute."

"W-what are you looking at?" The midnight blue haired girl glared at Shizuru while she tried to zip up her jacket. In her haste, the zipper caught the bare skin on her chest that the biker girl almost screamed in pain. Again, almost.

"Ara." Shizuru's eyes widened. "That must hurt." Shizuru giggled behind her hand when she saw the girl glaring at her while sporting a tomato red face while trying to zip her jacket, slowly this time.

"There she is!" The two girls turned around and saw two huge middle-aged men running towards them.

"Stranger-han, please take me away from here with your bike please?" Shizuru grabbed the girl's hand, "Just hurry up." Shizuru said as she fidgeted while looking at the two running men after her.

"What?" The blunette looked at Shizuru like she had grown two heads, "Why should I-"

"Just hurry up." Shizuru cut her off and immediately hopped on the black Ducati that belonged to the stranger. The blunette sighed and offered the black helmet to Shizuru, who struggled to close the chinstrap. Just before the two men caught up with them, the blunette stranger had revved up her engine and drove away from the forest.

"So, where do you want to go?" The blunette shouted as she turned her head sideways without tearing her eyes off the road.

"Wherever Stranger-han wants." Shizuru's voice was muffled by the helmet, "On a date maybe?" Shizuru said teasingly and loudly enough for the blunette to hear her albeit the roaring sound of the engine. Shizuru gripped the blunette's waist as they sped off through the highway.

* * *

"We're here." The blunette said after parking her motorbike near the strip mall. Shizuru was excited to say the least. She never felt so wild. First, she tried to run away from her two freakishly large guards and the next thing she knew she was on an impulsive date with a stranger she had yet to know the name. Yet here she was walking in to the strip mall with a blunette stranger in tow.

Shizuru entered the first store on her left, a clothing store. She did not want to stand out more than she already was. The stranger quietly followed her inside the store and obediently waited outside the fitting room like she told her.

"Are you done?" the blunette asked.

"Ara," Shizuru smiled as she opened the curtain to reveal herself, "Stranger-han must be impatient to see me, no?" .

The blunette turned around to retort but instead, her mouth agape at the sight of Shizuru. Shizuru's hair was tied up, revealing her creamy neck. The blunette's eyes travelled down south and gulped at the sight of Shizuru's well-endowed cleavage. Her eyes travelled further down at Shizuru's flat stomach down to her _very_ short mini skirt and long smooth legs.

Shizuru smirked when she saw that the blunette in front of here were indiscreetly checking her out. "Ara, Stranger-han is drooling." Shizuru chuckled as the other girl turned beet red in a second she was caught gawking at the Fujino heir.

"WHAT!" The other girl turned away as she huffed trying to come back after being caught staring at Shizuru's body, "I-I'm not drooling! And stop calling me Stranger-han. I have a name."

"Ara," Shizuru pondered as she tapped one finger on her chin, "what should I call Stranger-han, then?"

"Natsuki." Natsuki said while Shizuru paid for her clothes, "Just Natsuki. No chan. No san. No han. Just Natsuki."

"Okay. Natsuki-chan, then!" Shizuru said as she flashed a warm smile at Natsuki who was still beet red from the earlier event. "Ara., Natsuki's so cute~!" Shizuru squealed as she cling into Natsuki's hand.

"O—oi! I said no chan or anything!" Natsuki protested as she was dragged out of the store. "And stop cling on to me!" Shizuru giggled and ignored the other girl's request.

* * *

"You wanna go inside?" Shizuru nodded. "I did not know you like these kind of stuff." Natsuki said, following Shizuru who walked inside the loud game center.

"I've never been into one before." Shizuru beamed excitedly as her eyes scanned the room.

"Oh! I wanna play that!" Natsuki shouted as she pointed at the arcade machine with a name Time Crisis written above it. Shizuru silently watched Natsuki transferred one game to another until she spotted a large glass box containing different plush toys inside.

"Ne, Natsuki!" Shizuru said as she grabbed the hem of Natsuki's shirt, "What is that?"

"Hmm?" Natsuki looked at where Shizuru was pointing, "Oh, that's a crane machine. Do you wanna try?" Shizuru nodded childishly while Natsuki laughed heartily, escorting Shizuru to the large crane machine.

"Again?" Shizuru pouted as her fifth attempt to get the wolf plush toy failed.

"Hahaha. Here. Let me try." Shizuru watched Natsuki expertly control the joystick and positioned the crane above the said toy before pressing the red button. Both girls were anxious as the crane lifted the plush toy.

"Here." Natsuki said as she offered the wolf toy to the crimson-eyed beauty in front of her.

"Ara, "Shizuru cuddled the toy, "Thank you Natsuki." Shizuru said before leaning over to Natsuki and pecking her cheeks.

"We're here." The blunette informed Shizuru as they slowed down in front of the Fujino mansion.

"Oh?" Shizuru blinked when she realized that she was, in fact, already in front of her house. Natsuki hopped off her Ducati and Shizuru felt disappointed at the sudden loss of warmth coming from the blunette.

"Ikezu. Natsuki hates me so much that she didn't want me to hug her anymore." Shizuru said as she brought her hands to her face while pretending to sob.

"WHAT? No! It's not that—!" Shizuru smirked behind her hands as Natsuki started to panic.

"Ara," Shizuru said as she dropped her hands and smiled at Natsuki.

"Y-you tricked me!" The girl's jaw dropped and instantaneously, her face started to heat up. "Sto—"

"OJOU-SAMA!" people in black suit cut off the blunette as they rushed towards Shizuru and get in between the blunette and the Fujino heir.

"You must be the on who kidnapped ojou-sama!" a man in black accused the blunette.

"What! I did not abduct her!" Natsuki raised her arms, "She was the one who asked me to take her!"

"Ara. She's not—" Shizuru tried to reason to the guards but the man did not hear her as he tried to seize the blunette. However, Shizuru was surprised when, in a blink of an eye, the large man in black was already on the ground.

"Ara?" Shizuru gaped at the sight of the Fujino guards getting beat up by a mere blunette that was about her age or maybe younger. Shizuru was about to step in when a middle-aged man wearing a kimono came out of the sideline.

"I see you already met my daughter, Natsuki-kun" the man who looked like Shizuru greeted.

"Dad?" Shizuru looked up to the man beside her. "You know Natsuki?" Shizuru looked at the blunette in front of her then to her dad then back at Natsuki.

"Kuga Natsuki." the blunette bowed politely at the man, "Nice to meet you Fujino-sama."

"Don't be too formal with me." The man laughed heartily. "You can call me Sasuke." Natsuki nodded before Sasuke turned his attention to his won daughter. "Shizuru," Shizuru nodded, "since you already met Natsuki then there would be no problems." Shizuru just stared at her father, confounded at what her father was trying to say. "From today on, Natsuki here would become you personal body guard." Silence enveloped the three when—

"EH?"

* * *

So what do you guys think?

Please tell me if it's good or bad~

I really appreciate review and i will be more than happy to continue the next chapter :D


	2. Chaos?

Author notes:

Thank you very much for the review. It's really make me happy T3T even make me grinned for more than a week like an idiot.

Thank you for houndNOtensi for beta read the story for me. Also thank you for those who takes time to review my story, add me as their favorite writer, alert and favorite story/alert. Sorry I can't reply all the review T3T ill do my best later on.

Disclaimer: =.=" this is a fanfiction right? So ShizNat and others character is not mine. So I wont put other disclaimer again on the future chapter T3T.

Here the story :D

* * *

**The Guardian**

**Chapter 2: Chaos ?**

Fujino Shizuru couldn't sleep for the first time in her life. The reason? Because she was still thinking about her guardian. It was not because her guardian was far away from her. Indeed,  
her guardian room was right in the front of her very own room. Her father, Fujino Sasuke, decided to have her guardian, Natsuki, settle on the room right in front of Shizuru's so in case of  
a worst-case scenario, Natsuki would be with Shizuru in a flash.

Shizuru tossed from one side to another, finding the right 'spot' to sleep. After minutes of tossing and turning, Shizuru decided to read the book that was sitting on her bedside table. She

was on the first page when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"It's open," Shizuru closed her book, anticipating who would enter her room. Her heart skipped a beat at the idea that Natsuki might be the one behind those closed doors.

"Are you sleeping already, honey?"

"Oh dad, it's you." Shizuru felt a bit disappointed when her father came into view.

"What's with that tone? Are you disappointed that I'm not Natsuki?" Sasuke laughed when he saw her daughter blushing, "That girl is sleeping. She must be tired after a date with you."

"Ikezu, Dad" Shizuru laughed as she tossed her book away, "So, can you tell me where you found my Natsuki?"

"Still remember about the day when I ask you to come to the business meeting with The Sears?" Sasuke pulled a chair to sit beside her daughter, "That was the first time I met her and

asked her to become your guardian."

"Ara, Sears?" Shizuru straightened her body to sit properly, "They are known as one of the best company for producing high class guardians?"

"Yes, Kuga Natsuki is a first rank guardian that was introduced by Sears himself." Sasuke laughed when she saw the skeptical look on her daughter's face.

"Ara, what a surprise," Shizuru looked at her father, "How come my father could convince my Natsuki to guard me? Isn't it difficult to ask Sears to allow one of their best guardians to guard someone?"

Sasuke nodded as he smiled, "Let's say that I made an agreement with Sears. If you can't get along with her or she made something that you don't like, I will replace her with another person."

"What? NO!" Shizuru immediately placed her hands over her mouth, "A-Ara, so-sorry about that, dad." Shizuru turned red at the realization that she just lost her composure. Now, that was something you do not see everyday. The ever so composed, refine Fujino Shizuru acted so un-lady like.

"Oh well, if that's the case I can leave you on her care from now on." Sasuke winked at her daughter, "I'm going to a business trip and also going to meet your mother. If you need something, just call me anytime and if you need anything, I already told Natsuki to do anything you want her to do."

"Really, dad? Ookini," Shizuru smiled as Sasuke patted and kissed her forehead, "I'm going now and you better go to sleep. It's already 1 in the morning."

"Tell mom I love her for me." Shizuru said as she burrowed under the covers and closed her eyes, "and dad, don't turn off the lights, please."

Sasuke looked at her daughter for the last time as he close the door and get ready for the business trip.

* * *

It was already six in the morning and Natsuki was in a deep sleep in her own room, dreaming about her favorite _food—_mayonnaise. In front of Natsuki was a beefsteak with mayonnaise. On another look, scratch that. It was Mayonnaise with a side dish of steak.

"Ara, my Natsuki is drooling." a familiar voice pierced through her dreamland but it was not enough to awake her.

"My Na-tsu-ki," a soft voice and warm breath on her ears make Natsuki eyes snap open

"What the—" Natsuki's eyes almost popped out from her head when she saw Shizuru's face, just an inch from her, "Waaahhhhhhh!" Natsuki yelled before she fell down on her own bed and bumping her head in the process. _Ouch._

**2 hours later**

Natsuki stood a few meters away from Shizuru with a pout on her face. Natsuki was never a morning person and yet here she was with Shizuru in front of her, sipping tea. Another thing that contributed on her cute pout was the fact that she was rudely awaken from a very wonderful dream. I was six in the morning when Shizuru decided to sneak into Natsuki's room and awaken the blunette beauty from her slumber.

"Ara is my Natsuki still mad about what happened earlier?" Shizuru smiled as she hold the urge to pounce on her guardian and kiss her. Her pouting face almost made Shizuru squeal like her fan girls.

"I'm not yours," Natsuki pouted more, "and it's not because-" Natsuki stopped when she saw one of the hundreds of maids come and place an entrée in front of Shizuru. Natsuki's eyes glimmered in delight when she notice the maid placed one big bottle of mayonnaise. Natsuki's mouth watered at the sight of a big chunk of meat with mayonnaise in it. She could smell the _godly_ scent of her mayonnaise despite being a few meters away from Shizuru.

"Ara, does my Natsuki want to eat me now?" Shizuru giggled when she noticed the sparkle on Natsuki's eyes. "For my apology, I asked the chef to make steak with mayonnaise in it. I also told them to bring an extra large bottle for my dear Na-tsu-ki."

Natsuki looked at the bottle of mayonnaise sitting on the table then to Shizuru and back to the bottle of mayonnaise. Currently, Natsuki was having an internal debate on whether to sit and eat, or be stubborn and act mad to Shizuru for what she had done this early morning.

Shizuru immediately place her hands over her face and started sobbing, "Ikezu. My Natsuki must still hate me. She did not want to eat the food I prepared for her. She don't even want to sit beside me for breakfast."

"What? No! I'm eating!" Natsuki hysterically pulled the chair beside Shizuru and sit. "I'm eating. So, don't cry."

"But Natsuki is still mad at me." Shizuru said as she continued on her act.

"NO! I'm not mad at you." Natsuki panicked, "Well I'm a bit upset that you sneaked in my room. But I'm not upset anymore! And you also pre-preapred my favourite food."

Shizuru then smiled when she saw Natsuki blushing, "Ookini Natsuki, and I'm sorry that I woke you up so rudely this morning."

"It's nothing," Natsuki mumbled as she pigged in her mayo meat.

"So, does that mean that my Natsuki loves it when I wake her up every morning?" Shizuru teased.

"What! I can get up by myself. There's no need for you to come to my room and wake me up." Natsuki said after she almost choked on her food at the suggestion of the Fujino heir.

"Ara, my Natsuki must hate me since she didn't allow me to wake her up every morning." Shizuru pouted, starting another round of teasing for Natsuki.

* * *

The student of Fuuka Academy stopped when their certain student body president step a foot on the campus. Their jaws dropped, noses bleed, fainted and swoon over the Fujino heir who just arrived in a black Ducati. Shizuru took her helmet out, and her hair naturally fixed by itself as she shook her head. The fan girls and fan boys would be more that glad to jump and greet their beloved kaichou if not for the biker driver.

Natsuki parked her bike and as soon as the helmet was off her head, she looked around, sending icy glares at the students. Some of the students swoon at the sight of an _ice princess._ Unfortunately for them, Natsuki ignored them as she darted her eyes towards the smiling Shizuru.

"What?" Natsuki asked when she realized that Shizuru did not move from her spot. "It's time for you to get into you class."

"Natsuki, ikezu" Shizuru pouted, "I'll miss Natsuki so much so I want to see her until the last minute."

Natsuki blushed from the words and the crowd started to get wild, "Uhm, I'll be around here so don't worry about it." Natsuki said as she scratched her check before taking the helmet from Shizuru hands, "Y-you should go to class, it's almost time." Shizuru giggled before giving Natsuki's cheek a peck.

"See you later my Na-tsu-ki." Shizuru winked before turning around and started to walk away from the stunned blunette. In the middle of the lot, stood a beet red Kuga Natsuki while the students that saw the small interaction had their nose bleeds. The morning started to get chaotic when a few amblunace unit started to arrive after a report of students fainting from blood loss.

"What the hell bubuzuke!" Haruka shouted at Shizuru who just calmly sipped her tea.

"You should lower your voice Haruka." Reito suggested, giving Haruka one of his charming smiles while Yukino just sat quietly behind her computer.

"What's with that stupid scene with the unknown girl at the front gate? Kiss on the cheek? Don't you see lots of the boys and girls fainted because of nose bleed?" Haruka said, placing the pile of papers asking who was the mysterious girl that came with their beloved Kaichou.

"Ara, Haruka-san," Shizuru placed her tea on the table, "She's not a stranger. Her name is Natsuki, Kuga Natsuki. She's going to be my guardian from now on."

"Kuga?" Reito butted in, "Interesting, I hear her name somewhere before"

"Ara, Reito knows about my Natsuki?" Shizuru looked at Reito who just smiled mysteriously at her.

"No, I just think that I heard her name before." Reito smiled again as he place the cup of tea on his mouth, "This would be interesting."

Shizuru blinked in confusion while Haruka started to rant for being ignored.

***slam***

The door suddenly opened when a student barged while panting.

"K-kaichou, a few outsiders came to our school, shouting." The boy said in between pants. "They are demanding for Takeda. They said it was revenge for loosing at the kendo tournament last week."

"Ara trouble in the morning?" Shizuru said before standing up. Shizuru walked outside, followed by the other members of the student council. Upon arriving in front of the school, Shizuru notice the gathered outsiders of six people with bats on their hands.

"What the hell's happening here?" Haruka shouted impulsively when she saw a few beaten boys wearing Fuuka Academy's uniform on the ground.

"What?" a large boy said at Haruka, annoyed at the meddling blonde. "Who are you blonde? We just want Takeda. Just bring him her so we can beat him to pulp!"

"Hey!" A spike haired man shouted from within the crows. He walked towards the intruder and Haruka who was being stopped by Reito and Yukino. "I'm already here so stop making commotion."

"Oya, that's brave for you to come, Takeda." The intruder said as he ran towards Takeda with a bat on his hand. He stopped when a crimson eyed girl stepped in between him and Takeda.

"Ara, fight is not allowed here and I won't let you harm students here." Shizuru smiled, completely aware of the raised bat before her.

"Heh. I don't know who you are and I don't care if you protect that boy. So stay away."

"Ara. No." Shizuru said stubbornly.

"Tch. Whatever, I don't care. I warned you lady." The boy smirked as he swung the bat towards Shizuru. Shizuru readied herself for the bat to come into contact with her. However, a blue haired girl in a Fukka uniform jumped out of nowhere, kicking the boy in the process.

"N-Natsuki?" Shizuru's eyes widened when she saw Natsuki standing in front of her, wearing the same Fuuka uniform. Fujino Shizuru, however, had everything under control. She learned self-defence when she was younger in case this kind of things happens.

"Are you alright Shizuru? I'm sorry I'm late. I forgot to bring my uniform earlier so I had to go back home and get it." Natsuki said all the while checking if Shizuru had any wounds or bruises. "You're not hurt, are you?"

When Natsuki made sure that Shizuru was fine, she turned to face the boy on the ground together with his friends. "How dare you hurt Shizuru." Natsuki said while cracking her knuckles with a scary smile on her face.

"Huh? Are you crazy!" on of the boys shouted and began running towards Natsuki. Natsuki easily evaded the full swing of the bat as she stepped aside and kicked the boy in his groin. Natsuki then turned her attention to the brunette boy. In a blink of an eye, the brunette boy was already on his knees, holding his bleeding nose. Natsuki glared daggers at the rest of the boys, making them cower in fear of the blunette in front of them.

"Stay and die or go away." Natsuki said, still holding the glare to the boys. The boys screamed and scampered away while grading the unconscious bodies of their friends.

"Natsuki! Kakkoii [1]!" Shizuru squealed while enveloping Natsuki in a big hug. "Than you for saving me, my Natsuki." Shizuru said as she tightened her hug on her teenaged guardian.

The crowd went wild cheering the blunette. Unfortunately, Natsuki did not hear anymore as she already fainted for lack of air.

On the second floor of Fuuka Academy school building, two figures looked at the crowd and the panicked student council, trying to drag Shizuru and a fainted Natsuki to the infirmary.

"Isn't that the mutt? I can't believe she's back here already." The red haired girl said while taking pictures of the agitated corwd.

"Yep, she's back and it's a good thing." the other girl smiled as she clasped her hands, "I can't believe that she was with our beloved kaichou."

"What ever." the redhead shrugged, walking away from the other girl. "I'm going to catch her at the infirmary are you coming?"

"Of course I'll come." the other girl smiled as she followed her friend, "Ah I forgot about Mikoto let me call her to follow us."

"Yeah, just call your cat girl" with that the door closed as the two figure stepped out of the room.

* * *

[1] Means cool in Japanese.

Omake:

Chocolate-chan: O.O" *smoke appear from her head*

Natsuki : Shizuru what's wrong with her? *pointed to the freezing author*

Shizuru: *sip her tea* oh, she must be stressed out. She almost being fired because she haven't finish with job task. Indeed finished the job she write down our fanfiction, she even have two other idea to write about us and in the middle of writing her other fiction when got phone from her boss about her job… =.="

Natsuki: ah, I see =.=" that's her fault to begin with

Chocolate-chan: O.O" I hope they want to review my story…

Natsuki: ah she's speaking. Chocolate-chan (weird name) are you okay? *poke the author*

Chocolate-chan: *fainted with eyes still open wide O.O*

Natsuki: gyaa~ Shizuru called an ambulance! She's death!

Shizuru: 911? Sent an ambulance, a chocolate die in font of us…!

End of omake

Chocolate-chan: review the story and thank you for take your time to read my story ;)


	3. Do know you better? Endless teasing?

Hi everyone! Im back ^^, thank you very much for the review it makes me happy. Im sorry that I don't update the story for a year. Hey it's 2011 now right? *sweat dropped*

Oh well here the story XD ill put A/n in the end of the story

* * *

Chapter 3: Do know you better? Endless teasing, well it's a bad day (not really).

A/n: Drama alert XD?

Written by: Chocolate-chan

Betta: HounoNotenshi

* * *

_Natsuki Kuga was in heaven, and there was only one simple reason behind this. She was standing right in front of a shop. Not just any shop, mind you. But a special shop that sells all kinds of mayonnaise. Heaven, right? Natsuki did not care if she was drooling or not. It was simple heaven. A blissful feeling. She was on cloud nine—Kuga Natsuki was on a cloud nine. The midnight haired high school girl walked closer to the counter, grabbing one bottle when a voice started to pierce through her delight._

"What the hell is _heaven_ here?" a loud and annoying voice could be heard.

"It's _happen_, Haruka-chan." Another girl voiced.

"That's what I said!" the loudmouthed Haruka said. Natsuki's eyebrow twitched.

"Ara, Haruka must be happy that we were saved by my Natsuki." A perfectly accented voice spoke. "But I wonder why Natsuki fainted on the first place."

"Easy. That's because you hugged her so tight you cut her breath." A horse and deep voice answered.

"_Whatever." Natsuki mumbled as she reached for a bottle of mayonnaise. The delightful blunette was about to open the bottle when another voice interrupted her._

"He, look." The obsidian haired boy said. "She's drooling."

"Ara! You were right, Reito." Shizuru beamed at the sight of an in fact, drooling Natsuki. "My Natsuki is drooling. I wonder if she is dreaming about me."

_Huh? Wai-wait! Shizuru. Fight. Shizuru. Hug. Shizuru. Boobs. Shizuru. I fainted? Dro-drooling?_

"What? Let me see!" another enthusiastic voice added.

Natsuki's eyes snapped open as she bolted from her bed and—

*crash*

"Gaaaaahhhh!" Haruka scrunched down , holding her jaw in pain while Natsuki held on her now red forehead.

"Haruka-chan!"

"Natsuki!" Shizuru and Yukino shouted in unison. Both jumped out of their seats to check on the girls.

"Damn that hurt!" Natsuki cursed as she held her forehead, "Did I hit a wall or something?"

"Ara, Natsuki are you alright?" Shizuru pulled Natsuki's hand away from her forehead. "Here. Let me make it better for Natsuki." Shizuru smiled, leaning down towards the blunette. Without any warning, Shizuru placed a tender kiss on Natsuki's still red forehead.

"S-s-Shizuru!" Natsuki stammered, her face was beet red in a second. "What a-are you—" Natsuki paused when she got aware of another presence inside the room. The blunette quickly scanned the infirmary room, receiving strange looks from Haruka, Yukino, Reito, and especially Shizuru. Before Shizuru could even open her mouth to ask, the door suddenly swung open. In reflex, Natsuki instinctively pulled Shizuru into the bed, covering the honey brunette with her own body. Unknown to the alerted blunette, Shizuru was sporting a very rare blush on her striking face.

"A-ara." Shizuru stuttered uncharacteristically. "Is my Nat-tsu-ki trying to do naughty things with me? In front of my friends, nonetheless." Shizuru said playfully once she recovered her composure.

"What! No!" Natsuki screamed, looking at the door suspiciously. Her eyes widened when needles came out of nowhere towards her direction. Blessed with fast reflexes, Natsuki caught the needles at ease, throwing the needles back from where it came from. The blunette then jumped in front of the door, grabbing a redhead. Natsuki immediately pinned the girl on the floor, pulling out a magnum pistol to the girl's face. Her left hand reached once more, pulling yet another pistol to point at the spike black haired girl behind her. The young black haired girl had a long black sword, pointed at Natsuki's throat, threatening to slit it at any second.

"NATSUKI!" Shizuru hysterically shouted as the scene played in front of her. The honey brunette was about to jump in when Rieto held her, shaking hid head.

"Hoi!" Haruka shouted, "You are not allowed to bring weapons here at school!" Haruka scolded the three uselessly as her words were heed by no one. The three girls glared at each other, daring to move from the spot when another figure approached before them.

*Smack*

"NAO!"

*smack*

"NASTSUKI!"

*smack*

"MIKOTO!" another red head shouted, holding a freakishly huge fan paper that was used to indent the bumps at the girls' heads.

"M-Mai?" The three girls chorused, fear was evident in their faces. The three were about to splutter some more when—

*smack*

_Oooops._

Everyone was now sitting at the student council room. Natsuki was sitting crossed legged beside Shizuru as the honey brunette baby her sore bump on her head. Nao and Mikoto squinted at Mai who was still holding the fan paper in her hand. Their sight then directed to Natsuki who looked like a hurt puppy, being taken care of its owner.

"So," Haruka broke the silence, "what's the meaning of what happened this morning?" Haruka said _calmly_ as she tried her beast to hold her anger. This day was just something. All started from the outsiders that wreck havoc on their school grounds, Natsuki fainted then the ruckus that happened at the infirmary.

"Ara. Haruka-chan is right." Shizuru agreed, her hand continued to stroke Natsuki's head despite the complaints from the blunette. "Tokiha-san, care to explain what happened?"

"Ah, sorry about that Kaichou-san," Mai laughed nervously as she looked at Natsuki. "Let's just say that we're an old friend of Natsuki."

"Interesting." Shizuru cooed. "You can call me Shizuru. A friend of Natsuki is a friend of mine too."

"Okay Shizuru-san," Mai nodded before looking at Nao and Mikoto who kept silent while rubbing thei head, "and sorry about the ruckus on the infirmary earlier."

"Ara. No worries at all. It was rather and interesting incident." Shizuru smiled. A faint blush was evident on her face. "I like it when Natsuki pushed me on the bed and—"

"SH-SHIZURUUUUU!" Natsuki interrupted as her face turned beet red. "I-it's not something like you thinking about!"

"My Natsuki must hate me if she shouts at me." Shizuru pouted as the other people on that room was forgotten.

"NO! I-I do not hate you!" Natsuki said in soft voice as she looked at Shizuru eyes, "I do like you a lot." Natsuki admitted softly but loud enough for Shizuru to hear clearly.

"Oi mutt," Nao interrupted, "just so you know. We are still here." Natsuki looked up, blinking at Nao, Mai, and Mikoto. Her face slowly started to color.

One thing for sure. Today was not a day for Kuga Natsuki

"SO? What are you guys doing here?" Natsuki looked at Mai and Nao then to Mikoto who was busily playing with a cat.

"What are we doing here?" Nao laughed as she shook her head. "I hope that Fujino did not corrupt your useless brain."

"Shut up spider." Natsuki retorted. "I'm not talking to you." Natsuki huffed, averting her eyes anywhere else.

"Shut it you two." Mai warned the two bickering girls. "We're here because first of all, we are students at Fuuka.—for real. And I think you are well aware for our second reason." Mai paused. "The boss gave us a task to take care of a few things here. I just received information from Aoi that they were on the move with the plan. So, we must be careful from now on."

Natsuki was speechless. The blunette was aware that this would happen but not as she expected. "So, do you guys have plan for the next step?"

"For now, all we can do is be careful." Nao looked at Natsuki with a straight face. "At least your master is still oblivious as to what's about to happen."

Natsuki nodded, "I'll be careful from now on." She glanced at her watch. "The break time's almost over. We should separate now." Natsuki stood from her position. "I'll protect her no matter what." Natsuki whispered before walking back at the Fuuka building.

"…tsuki."

"Natsuki!"

"Huh?" Natsuki snapped out from her daze and blinked a few times. She looked to her side to see a worried Shizuru.

"I called Natsuki a few times but she never answered me." Shizuru explained after seeing the confused look on Natsuki's porcelain face.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Natsuki shook her head. The blunette was so lost in her thoughts that she did not hear the calls of the honey brunette. The two were walking downtown after Shizuru had asked the younger girl for her company. Shizuru excused that she needed to buy something, coaxing the fact that the Fujino heiress just wanted to spend more time with her guardian. "I was just thinking about something. I'm sorry about that."

Shizuru looked curiously at Natsuki. "What is Natsuki thinking about?"

"Uhm. Nothing." Natsuki tried to hide her blush by looking at the opposite direction.

"Ikezu!" Shizuru pouted. "Natsuki must dislike me that's why she didn't want to tell me what she was thinking about."

"W-what?"! No!" Natsuki stuttered in panic. "I was just thinking about…" Natsuki trailed off as her blush deepened.

"About?" Shizuru urged the younger girl. Natsuki swore her heart skipped a beat when Shizuru smiled at her. Not the usual smile she saw during school but something more genuine.

"I-it's about you." Natsuki whispered shyly. Shizuru raised an amused perfectly shaped eyebrow at Natsuki's confession. "Actually! I was a=wondering if you want to eat ice cream there?" Natsuki pointed as she tried to change topic. "I heard the ice cream's delicious in there." Shizuru just smiled as she hugged the younger girl before happily dragging Natsuki inside the ice cream shop.

Both Natsuki and Shizuru sat in comfortable silence as they ate their ice creams.

"Ne, Natsuki." Shizuru broke the silence, taking a small scoop of her ice cream. "Can I ask Natsuki something?"

"Yeah." Natsuki cleared her throat. "Is there something you want?"

"Ookini, Natsuki." Shizuru smiled at Natsuki as she looked straight into those alluring emerald eyes. "To be honest, I was just wondering how Natsuki knew Mai and the others." Shizuru observed the blunette's expression. "If I warm correct, Mai's an heir to a famous restaurant magnate. Mikoto's the next in line from a famous dojo and Nao's from the family of internet developers. Another thing I know is Sears won't let one of their best guardians to work simply as a guardian for a company heir. Ne, Natsuki. Tell me, why did you choose to become my guardian?"

Natsuki stared back at Shizuru, her ice cream was long forgotten after being lost at the enticing crimson eyes before her. "We've known each other from when we were kids. We were neighbours until I needed to move to America when I was seven." Natsuki took a spoonful of the long forgotten ice cream. "For the reason why I chose to be your guardian," she paused before continuing, "I-I can't really tell you now. I'm sorry. I hope you understand." Natsuki lowered her head as she felt uneasiness in their conversation as she hid the truth behind it. "I'll tell you when you are ready."

Shizuru pondered for a while before taking Natsuki's hand on her own, squeezing it gently. "I understand. I'll wait for Natsuki until she's ready to tell me."

"Thank you."

"Then, my Na-tsu-ki." Shizuru purred, flashing Natsuki a mischievous smile. "In exchange for the information that Natsuki did not wan to tell, I have a few more questions. Like what's Natsuki's hobbies, favourite food, blood type, of course Natsuki's three sizes and the kind of person Natsuki preferred."Natsuki's jaw dropped lower as Shizuru stated the things she wanted to know about the mysterious blunette.

"What!" Natsuki snapped, making the customers look at their table. "Wha-what kind of stupid information are those? I will NOT tell you about it!" Natsuki huffed as she crossed her arms. Her arms immediately dropped to her side when she heard Shizuru sobbing lightly.

"My Natsuki must hate me. Calling me stupid and all that." The Fujino heiress pouted as she continued to _sob._

"What? No-no! I'll tell you. So please don't cry." Natsuki panicked but immediately glared when she realized that Shizuru was tricking her. _Definitely not my day._

Meanwhile, Shizuru's parents are on their private jet to Japan. The couple were chatting happily before the flight attendant interrupted their conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt you Ma'am and Sir." The flight attendant smiled, making the Fujino couple uneasy. "I have a message from my master." The flight attendant continued to smile, eyes closed. "I have to kill the both of you now." She pulled out a gun, shooting the two guardians behind them immediately. She then pointed the gun back to the Fujinos.

*bang**bang**bang*

A few more gunshots were heard before eerie silence enveloped the plane. A few minutes later, the Fujino private plane started to loose altitude. Soon, the jet crashed into the wide sea, bits and pieces flew all over.

*crash*

Shizuru was chatting with Natsuki animatedly inside the food junction when the brunette accidentally hit her glass of juice. Pieces of shattered glass were sprawled all over the floor. Shizuru was about to help clean up when she froze midway.

_Bad omen._

Tbc~

* * *

A/N: I put author note in in the end of the chapter XD lol~

Hey guys it's not late to say happy new year right? Happy new year everyone.

I should update my story last year and lots of things happen. I don't get my Christmas xbox present and because im so upset I don't touch my story and after new year my gramp pass away so in order a strange custom here, we had a mourn (?) for a week with family and spent the night talking or drinking and others..well uhm…I don't have internet since it's being blocked T3T

And in order to exchanging the lack of my update I present also another shiznat story, check it out if you like it XD.

Err , tell me if this story good or bad?dd

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.


	4. calm before a storm?

Am not dead until i finished this story and the other one so please...sorry for the late update...IM REAALYYY SORRYYY!

and special thanks for my beta's :D

Chapter 4:…calm before a storm (?)…

It's been two and half weeks when Shizuru heard news about her parents; she still couldn't believe that her parents went missing. Beside that she become busier with her current job, she have to manage her parent's enterprise after they went missing beside her responsible as the student council (which in case being take care by the lion Suzuhiro).

For the first past week paparazzi would follow Shizuru anywhere she go, and they totally annoyed Natsuki until one day after a week paparazzi following them, Natsuki snap out and hit one of the paparazzi and almost seize by cop if Shizuru didn't pull string to safe her. But the positive think that the paparazzi didn't follow them anymore. Thanks to Shizuru politics and Natsuki dead glare.

Shizuru put the last paper that she need to finished as she look at the other occupant on the room, Natsuki was sleeping and obliviously drooling on the table. Natsuki was insisted to help Shizuru about the paper work from the enterprise, and Shizuru totally reject the idea but Natsuki insisted as she told Shizuru that she knows how to manage the paper work and Shizuru agreed and let Natsuki to help her.

They work during the weekend without take a break (well Shizuru take her break as she teasing Natsuki) and finished the work right on time. Shizuru smiled as she saw her precious guardian wake up from her deep slumber and look at Shizuru confusedly before Natsuki unintentionally blow her head on the table.

"Ugh….". Natsuki groaned as she feels pain on her forehead, she still sleepy but blow your head in the table unintentionally was not a good option.

"Ara…." Shizuru laughed as she sits beside Natsuki and stroke Natsuki forehead, "My Natsuki shouldn't blow her head on the table like that…"

"I don't mean to do that…" Natsuki pouted while fighting the blush that start to creep on her cheek, "I-I just t-trying to sleep again".

Shizuru just giggled and put her head into Natsuki shoulder. Natsuki didn't object when Shizuru lean on her shoulder, instead she pull Shizuru close and hug the older girl as she know Shizuru was worried even she show her smiling face (Shizuru cry for the first week her parents went missing but when Natsuki make sure that her parents were ok –they just went missing- she become calmed), they were getting close day by day and Natsuki bit by a bit know the meaning behind her façade face, the fake smile when she was together with her fang boys and girls (which Natsuki expel by her ice Kuga death glare), her smile when she was together with her friends and a real smile when Shizuru was with her (which make Natsuki heart skip beat more that a normal with full blush on the face).

"Hmmm?" Natsuki feel a vibes on her pocket and try to reach out without bothering Shizuru who already sleeping, "A text from Mai…"

"Natsuki, I already heard about Shizuru-san parents went missing. We already ask Aoi about it and she was working in gathering information. I know that you were worried about Shizuru-san so we do. And we decide to throw a party…wait read this message before you throw your phone…"

Natsuki eyes twitched when she read the message, she already knew where this conversation will lead to but she decides to read the message until it finished.

"…Good you still read this, we are going to throw Karaoke party and invite the other friends of Shizuru-san, how about the day after tomorrow, we already order the place and food, don't worry we prepared your favorite food mayo, and also this will be a chance for you to get closer to Shizuru-san ;D, well you know both of you were closer now more than a friend and maybe you can KISS-…"

"PRAKKK!" before she finished read the mail, Natsuki already throw her phone to the wall.

"Ara…must read something interesting because her heart beat speed up while reading the mail she just received…" Shizuru raise her head and look at startled Natsuki, "I guess I was right".

"Sh-shizuru!" Natsuki shocked into the core as she was repeat the word kiss in her head, "im not thinking about kiss…". Natsuki shut her mouth in an instant and then try to jump in embarrassment but ended in a very compromising position.

"Ara…I like it when Natsuki push me like this…" Shizuru despite her schock state keep calm and decide to tease Natsuki who accidentally push Shizuru on the floor, "I wonder if she wants to do this and do that to me".

"S-s-shizuru!" Natsuki face turn into rip tomatoes in a second, "I d-don't m-mean to kiss you..I mean…Ma-Mai sent me message and a-ask if y-you wanna come a-at the karaoke p-party t-the day a-after t-tomorrow…"

"Well if my Natsuki want to come with me than ill come…" Shizuru winked as she pulls Natsuki closer, she just want to tease Natsuki but she found that Natsuki green eyes make her lost, "..Ill come with…" closer and closer, "my…Natsuki…". Their face just an inch away before unconsciously their lips almost touch and….

"Sex and violence!...sex and violence!..." a very annoyed ring tones rang from Natsuki phone make the two occupant jump away from each other and hastily Natsuki answer her phone (which she throw away earlier).

"What the Fuck Spider!" a very annoyed Natsuki answer the phone while trying to suppress her blush.

"What's wrong with you dam it" Nao voice could be hear from the other line, "Mai were waiting your reply about the message, and I think that you don't read until finish the message huh?"

"Shut you spider…" Natsuki grunted as she saw Shizuru who smiling to her, "S-shizuru will come with me to the karaoke don't worry about it!" with that Natsuki close her phone and throw it again this time outside the window and then look at Shizuru awkwardly.

"S-sorry about that…" Natsuki shuttered as she stand up and scratch her head, "It's spider..i mean Nao. She just wants to make sure i-if we can come…and I'm sorry about earli-"

Natsuki shocked as Shizuru stand up and kiss her right on the lips.

"I don't mind if Natsuki want to kiss me…" Shizuru smiled before she walk out from the room and leave Natsuki like a statue in the middle of the room.

Shizuru close the door behind her before she drop on her knees.

"I-I just kissed my Natsuki…" Shizuru put her hand into her lips as she smiled, "her lips…so soft…"

"What the hell mutt!" Nao smacked Natsuki head as she didn't get any answer from her friend.

"That's hurt you freaky spider!" Natsuki stand up from the couch and going to start a war between her and Nao if Mai didn't gave a "lovely smack from paper fan" and shut the two occupants.

"Ara Mai-han should not hit MY Natsuki head that hard". Shizuru giggled when she saw Natsuki pouted and then turn beet red.

"MY?" Mai and Nao jaw dropped as they look at Natsuki who turn beet red.

"Sh-Shizuru!" Natsuki shouted as her face turn more and more red.

"Something fishy…", Nao nudge Mai stomach as she winked, "Just want to add something spicy here…". Nao fish out her phone and text someone to join their midnight karaoke party.

"So, what song would you like to sing Shizuru?" Mai hand over songs book as Yukino and Haruka takes their turn to sing.

"I haven't decided yet". Shizuru smiled as she saw Natsuki ordered Mikoto to hold Nao as she try to make Nao use a costume.

"Ohh…" Mai smiled as an idea struck her, "So anything interesting happen between you two?".

Shizuru almost chocked on her drink when she heard the question from Mai but Shizuru just smile politely.

"What do you mean with interesting?" Shizuru asked back with a smile, "Something between me and my Natsuki?"

"No one can make Natsuki blushing like that without lost their head," Mai laughed softly, "I bet she likes you a lot".

"Ara, im not that sure if Natsuki like me like that" Shizuru smiled as she look at Natsuki who struggling from Mikoto grip while Nao trying to change Natsuki clothes with a costume.

"Nao had a plan" Mai put her tumbs up, "And here she comes!" Mai pointed to the door which in a second was burst open.

"Wahahahahaha- You guys invite the right person in the party". A red head girl come and burst into the room make all the occupants on the room stare at her.

"My name is Midori and you must be Shizuru Fujino am I right?" Midori come closer to Shizuru and shake her hands, "I receive text from Nao and ill do my best to make Natsuki reveal her feeling to you"

Midori winked as she jump into Nao and Shizuru and drag them into the change room while shouting "It's Party Time!".

"Err…She's kind of drunk" Mai scratch her head sheepishly while Shizuru recover from her shock.

Two hours later, Shizuru found out that Midori was a unique person beside how drunk she is. They were singing, drinking (Haruka keep protest about drinking alcohol although she was ended drinking and fall a sleep on the couch) and now play spin the bottle truth or dare.

"Shizuru-chan I dare you to drink a bottle of this" Midori put a can of beer on the table when Shizuru choose to do dare.

"What?! No!" Natsuki rejected as she snatch the can of beer from the table, "No way I let you Shizuru drink this!".

"Heeeh? So what are you going to do then?!" Midori winked to Natsuki, who turn beet red.

"I'll drink this!" And without waiting Natsuki open the can as she drink the content of the beer can, she already drunk from the truth or dare event earlier but she still manage.

"Ara, my Natsuki" Shizuru then hug the beet red Natsuki, "Ookini".

"So, we continue the game?" Midori asked while she saw the other occupants of the room already pass out.

"I guess it's time for us to get back home," Shizuru shake her head when she saw Natsuki already drunk, "They will get a unpleasant headache tomorrow".

Midori laughed as she stand up and put Mai and Mikoto into her shoulder (Midori really storng O.O), "I'll take care of them you just take care of Natsuki, she drunk enough tonight just a bit push you can make her spill out her heart content".

Shizuru just blushed and then help Natsuki to stand up and walk out from the building. It was dark outside and Shizuru had a bad feeling about this. She really don't like darkness but she push her feeling away, she was concern about Natsuki who was mumbling about something.

Both of the girl almost reach Shizuru car before a black fan stop abruptly beside Shizuru and Natsuki. Three man jumps out from the fan, two of the man capture Shizuru hand while the other one punch Natsuki square on the face.

"NATSUKI!" Shizuru shouted when she saw the other one punch Natsuki square on the face, "How dare you hurt her!"

Shizuru kick one of the man who hold her on his crotch while she deliver a strong kick into the other man faces. A broken nose could be heard while Shizuru spun around just to find the man who punch her precious guardian already on his knees and Natsuki gave him a deadly kick on the face make the man pass out.

"Shizuru are you alright?" Natsuki hastily come and check if Shizuru were hurt, "You didn't hurt don't you?".

"I-im okay" Shizuru replied although her voice were shaking, "Im alright".

Even though Shizuru didn't hurt Natsuki can pin out that Shizuru was shock, Natsuki pull out her phone and call one of her friend to pick them out because she know that she couldn't drive while she was drunk. When Natsuki friend pick them up, Natsuki gently push Shizuru inside the car and hug the older girl until they reach Shizuru mansion.

"Ookini Natsuki, I'm fine let me check your wound" Shizuru then push Natsuki to sit at her bed while she take a first aid kit from her drawer.

"I-im sorry Shizuru" Natsuki winced when Shizuru put some alcohol on her wounded lips, "If im not this drunk than this will not happen."

"Natsuki, it's not your fault" Shizuru shook her head, "Im glad that you were there and try to protect me".

Natsuki look at Shizuru a bit hesitant before she hug the older girl, "I won't forgive those who try to kidnap you". She whispered before Shizuru hug her back, "I promise to protect you no mater what".

"Natsuki?" Shizuru push Natsuki a bit and look at her eyes, "I love you".

Natsuki mouth open and close like a fish out from the water, her face slowly turn into a rip tomatoes but maybe because of the alcohol on her blood start to kick in again, she put her hands into Shizuru face before she pull the older girl into a kiss.

Natsuki blinked slowly when she opens her eyes.

"Urgh". Natsuki groaned when she feel a great wave of headache welcome her, "Uh, my head". Natsuki try to sit but her ribs make her curse.

"Natsuki you awake", Shizuru who just enter the room greet her precious guardian and hastily check her up, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, what was happen?" Natsuki message her forehead, "All I could remember that we were having a party, I was drunk and someone try to kidnap you. Shizuru! Are you alright?! You did not hurt right?". Natsuki then grab Shizuru shoulder and shake her softly, "Tell me where they hurt you?"

"Im alright my Natsuki" Shizuru smiled as a warm feeling enter her chest, "Im not hurt thanks to you, but I suggest my Natsuki to put some clothes right now and get some rest again or we can continue what we left last night".

"What?!" Natsuki slowly trailed her eyesight to her exposed chest (she just use bra) before she let out a long and girly "KYAH".

"Ara, my Natsuki should not that shy" Shizuru winked at Natsuki who turn beet red in a second, "I hope my Natsuki still remember what we left last night".

Natsuki just stare for a few more second before receive a short kiss on the lips from Shizuru and fainted from the nose bleeding.

Mean while on the same time…

"BANG!" A man fall on the floor while holding his knees where his master just shoot him.

"I TOLD YOU TO KIDNAP HER AND YOU BACK WITH EMPTY HANDS" a harsh voice could be head, "useless! All of you were useless!"

"W-we are so sorry Tomoe-sama," one of the man with broken nose beg for his life, "She was with someone and-and we can't do something about that, she beat us."

A girl with teal hair color and strange haircut just look at her man before she turn back and seat on her chair.

"I have to change plan" Tomoe smirked as she take a picture from the table, "Just wait Shizuru-sama".

TBC?

Review please?

and thank you for all ur support till now :) i really appreciate it :')  
*in the verge of tears* thank u again for all the readers :)

i can't update asap but ill try to update this story and the others too :)

please be patient with this stupid author =="


	5. Chapter 5 Dream, Past, and Future part 1

**Chapter 5**

_"Zuru-chan it's alright, they will come to save us…"_

_"But you're hurt… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" a 8 year Shizuru was crying while holding a little girl in her lap. _

_"It's ok… I'm fine" the girl coughed while splitting blood from her mouth. "They… will… be… here…"_

_"No... Please no" Shizuru looked around the dark room crying, "Don't leave me" _

_Shizuru felt herself going further into a panic, "No…" the darkness in room began to swallow her into the endless void, "No… no… NOOOO!"_

"..Zuru! Shizuru, wake up!"

Shizuru's eyes slowly began to awaken the crimson orbs; her vision blurry as an image came to focus, finding Natsuki staring at her with a worried face

"Shizuru are you alright? You were screaming and crying" Natsuki reached down to wipe tears from Shizuru's face, "I'm here you know, what's wrong?"

Shizuru was speechless, she had a nightmare and she couldn't remember who the little girl was dying in her hands.

Natsuki was concerned about Shizuru, her instincts just took over as she wrapped her arms around the brunette and let her cry on her shoulder, "Shh… Its ok, I'm here" she kept whispering to calm the brunette.

Shizuru silently cried till she calmed herself. She was aware that Natsuki was hugging her, but she felt safe in her hands.

"Thank you, my Natsuki" Shizuru whispered quietly but loud enough to be heard by Natsuki.

"Are you alright now? Would you like to tell me what happened?" Natsuki (unwillingly) released Shizuru from her hug.

Shizuru look at Natsuki and gave her a smile, "I'm alright now thank you". Shizuru gave Natsuki a reassuring smile.

"So mind to tell me what did you dream off?" Natsuki asked in concern, watching as Shizuru's eyes avoided her gaze.

"If I tell my Natsuki what I dreamed of, would she stay with me tonight?" Shizuru asked seductively, making the poor girl turn beet red

"Shi… Shizuru!" Natsuki shout with beet red face, "W-w-wa.."

"But Natsuki, you wanted to hear my story did you not?" Shizuru started to pout and let out a few sobs, sending Natsuki into a panic.

"O-okay… okay I'll stay with you" Natsuki gave up and sat beside Shizuru; she took a couple of pillows and made herself comfortable. Shizuru then joined Natsuki and hugged the younger girl, making herself comfortable with resting her head against Natsuki's chest. The motion made Natsuki blush hard.

"I was dreaming…" Shizuru started her story, "I was in empty room... it's dark and a little girl is dying in my hands. It's a long forgotten story… I was scared of darkness because an incident I had when I was 8 years old. I can't remember the details but for as long as I could remember I was just a kid when someone tried to kidnap me. They kept me in a dark room with just a slight bit of light from the window. I can't remember the details, my parent said it's because I was in shock, but it's been awhile since I've had those dreams. I can't remember why there was a little girl in my dreams though."

Natsuki's mind tossed and turned around these thoughts before she was finally able to speak. "It's ok, you should forget about it. It's just a dream. Whenever it's dark or not, I'll be there for you"

Shizuru smiled and hugged the young girl tightly before nuzzling her head into Natsuki's chest and falling asleep.

Natsuki noticed from the shallow breathing that Shizuru was fast asleep. Carefully trying to slip away, she tucked Shizuru into bed but Shizuru didn't allow Natsuki to go anywhere. Having no other choice, she joined Shizuru in bed. Wrapping her arms around the older girl, she rested her head along Shizuru's pillow before her eyes started to closed, "I'm sorry Shizuru, about that girl. I'll tell you when the time is right". She whispered before falling into darkness.

Nao's eyebrows twitched for the one-hundredth time that day, she felt like wanting to drag Natsuki's body behind her car around the town before drowning Natsuki body into the sea.

"Oi, mutt, stop day dreaming!" Nao threw her banana peel at Natsuki's face, making the wolf snap from her daydreaming and look at the spider with a murderous glare. "Did your master keep you awake all night?"

Hearing that, Natsuki who's on the verge to explode, suddenly released some of that pent up emotion onto Nao as she jumped at Nao's direction to kill her.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Shizuru was disappointed because she couldn't have lunch with her favourite wolf. Sadly, her presence was needed elsewhere, the student council's room to be precise.

"Oi Shizuru, how long will you keep that stupid face of yours?" Haruka was starting to get annoyed when she saw Shizuru sighing while sipping her tea. "If you want to be together with your puppy, just go right now and don't make such a stupid face".

Shizuru gave Haruka her a rare smile, showing how grateful she was at this as she put down her tea. There was still time to have fun with her favourite pup before she went back to class. A perverted smile appeared on her face as she stood up, heading out the door.

"Excuse me" the door open and reveal a teal hair girl standing in the front of the door.

"Ara, are you looking for someone?" Shizuru gave her usual fake smile. A strange feeling crawled up the back of her mind as the girl gave off an unusual feeling to her, as though she's seen her somewhere before but she couldn't remember when.

"Ah, gomen nasai." The teal girl smiled and bowed, "My name is Tomoe marguerite and I just transferred here today."

"Ah, the new student" Shizuru gave her a polite smile. "This is the student council room and…" Shizuru took a glance into the room. She really did want to meet with her Natsuki, seeking help from Haruka and Yukino who came to her rescue.

"A new student?" Haruka stood up from her seat, standing beside Shizuru, "Let's see… please come in" Haruka then pushed Shizuru out from the room pass the teal haired girl who just watched them with confused eyes. Shizuru give a silent 'thank you' gesture before she walk away as Haruka turned her attention back towards the new student.

Tomoe stared at the brunette who walked away, slightly annoyed but she couldn't show it in front of Haruka or Yukino or they will get suspicious. "Ah sorry, uhm senpai?" Tomoe talked with Haruka with something in her mind "_First goal achieved"_ and smirked.

"I wonder where is my Natsuki?" Shizuru wondered (actually she was jumping in happiness that she would see her pup) around while ignoring the fan girls that stared at her curiously. She arrived at the school garden before she heard screams from the voice she know. "Natsuki!" and with an unbelievable speed from the Kaichou, she ran towards Natsuki's directions.

"I'll kill you for sure this time" Natsuki was furious as she tried to strangle Nao's neck. But the motion was useless because Mai and Makoto were holding her while laughing out loud.

"Calm down Natsuki" Mai tried to calm the wolf who was fuming with anger, ready to kill the flame haired girl.

"How should I calm down if she throws her garbage into my face?" Natsuki roared in anger, she was really pissed off while Nao was just laughing out loud while rolling on the grass.

"Nao! You too! You shouldn't throw something like that" Mai scolded Nao while keeping busy with struggling to hold back Natsuki, "Apologise now" she demanded.

But before Nao could give a word of apology, Natsuki already pounced on her and started to strangle her but it become a mess when Mai tried to separate the two which failed resulting in Mikoto joining their little tug-o-war.

"Ara?" a Kyoto ben voice pierced through the situation so easily as everyone just stopped. "What are you guys doing to_** my Natsuki**_?

The four girls who ended in a messed up position suddenly stopped with fear written on their face.

"We, were uh, playing?" a lame answer came from Nao who was obliviously scared at hearing Shizuru's voice, "Sumo?"

**A few minutes later after a brief explanation…**

Shizuru was seated beside a hurt looking Natsuki, while Nao got a bump on her head because of Mai's paper fan and Mikoto as usual was fast asleep on Mai's lap.

"Ara, my Natsuki seems like she doesn't want me here?" Shizuru put her hand on her face and began to sob.

"No, no… Zuru-chan, no, I'm glad that you are here! It's not what you think" Natsuki took a glance at Nao's direction before looking at Shizuru.

"Ah, my Natsuki was having affair with Nao-san right now wasn't she?" Shizuru kept her acting rolling along nicely.

"What the?! An affair with that stupid head spider?! Never!" Natsuki roared in panic, "I just like someone and it's definitely not her!" almost as if on cue, the group went silent. Realising the slip of the tongue reply, Natsuki felt the blood rushing straight to her cheeks.

"Then may I know who Natsuki's crush is?" Shizuru glanced at Natsuki with a victorious, perverted smile.

"Crap!" Natsuki deadpanned while Nao just smirked and Mai shook her head.

_"She's really whipped"_ Mai and Nao thought at the same time.

"At last she was happy, wasn't she?" Mai nudged Nao side.

"Yeah she is, she's hard on herself".

**A few years ago…**

Mai was walking along the corridors of the hospital, she hated the smell of alcoholic cleaning products and sanitisers but she had to come every day to check on her little brother Takumi who was being cared for at the hospital. She brought an apple for her little brother, the doctors and nurses already knew her so they allowed her to visit him although it's already pass the time allowed for visitors.

It's late in the afternoon when she walked the empty corridor; her little brother's room was at the end of the corner of the third floor. She almost reached her destination when she saw a young girl around her age walking out from a room. The girl's gesture made Mai curious so she followed the girl closely, noticing that the girl was one of the patients by the clothes she wore.

"Hey, are you alright?" Mai ask with a concerned tone when she saw the girl struggle to stand up properly.

"Need to rescue… hime" that's all the words she heard from the girl before she caught the girl who just fainted in front of her. Her apple is long forgotten as she met Natsuki.

Tbc?

A/n :Mai and apple? sound like red hood girl with (natsuki) wolf *cough*.

im really sorry for reader who wait long for the update. its just work had been hard for me so ill update very slowly but i hope i can doing better. I almost forgot bout this story and i have to re-read the story from the beginning to remember how's this story suppose to be. oh, i decide to write a flashback how they meet - Natsuki, Mai, Nao and Mikoto. i know this chapter short but please patient with this stupid author ne? ;)

and uh it's seems ppl really hate Tomoe? *cough*, i hope reader wont kill me for what will she doing later (spoiler?) and uh, there's a lot of secret in the next chapter, some action and well silly comedy ( i like writing comedy) so just give me cookies or chocolate here it' will boost my writing ego XD lolz

feel free to guess who's the girl in shizuru dreams :D, or what happen actually in Shizuru past fufufufufu, and also shizuru parent's~let's ur mind went wild ;)


End file.
